


That's Why I Hate Halloween

by Leodora_Lupin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Case goes awry, F/M, Halloween, Hellhounds, Hunter!Reader, Reader is Gabriel's twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodora_Lupin/pseuds/Leodora_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) finds her and the boys a case, after a little investigation, it's pretty clear it's a hellhound/demon case. Sounds simple enough...until they are trapped by said hellhound. What can Team Free Will do to escape this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why I Hate Halloween

"Come on boys, I've got us a case." (Y/N) says as she walks into the bunker. Castiel is God knows where, so it was just her and the Winchesters.  
"How do we know that what you have is even a case?" Dean asks cockily. 'Honestly, just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I don't understand the difference between a case and a normal death' (Y/N) thought.  
"Well...hmmm...let me see. Maybe because the vic's heads were ripped off were described as mauled."  
"Well there you go mauled, not a case just a normal dea-" Dean starts.  
"On the 12th floor of a hotel." (Y/N) finishes, smirking.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a case to me, let's check it out." Sam says, to which Dean eagerly agrees.  
___________________________________________________________________________

The Winchesters and (Y/N) walk into the room of the murder, the stank of death hitting them immediately. They headed toward the policeman on duty, flashing their fake FBI badges. "Hello Officer, my name is Agent Young, this is my partner Agent Scott and our Rookie Agent Evans." Dean starts pointing to each, (Y/N) looking put out at being called a rookie.  
"It's a pleasure to be working with you Agents, I'm Deputy Rudd. I'm really glad your here actually, I can't make heads or tails of this one." Rudd replied.  
"This is the third one this week?" (Y/N) asked.  
"Third one in the past three days unfortunately." We walked over to the body covered on the floor. Lifting the covering we could see that the head had been ripped completely off and the body's gender was almost unrecognisable. "Who was she?"  
"Miss Lara Fry, 26 years old." With that the Deputy left to speak to the other officers.  
"Seen anything odd?" Dean asks Sam who was observing the body. It looks like an animal attack since the marks around, what is left of, the neck are made by teeth, probably canine."  
"Meaning Werewolf or Hell Hound right?" (Y/N) asked.  
"Seems the most likely. You two should check out the families, see if anyone has gotten lucky in the last ten years. I'll go to the library, see what I can find out about what they were up to in the last few days." Sam ordered. It was a good plan and the best one they had so they all agreed and set off to their allocated jobs.  
___________________________________________________________________________

In the Fry Residence

"We are truly sorry for your loss Mrs. Fry." (Y/N) says soothingly. Mrs. Fry just smiles sadly in response. "Miss, please. I'm not a Mrs any more, we have finally decided to go through with our divorce."  
"Divorce?" Dean asks suddenly interested.  
"Yeah, we were going to divorce when our baby girl was sixteen but decided to stay together for her. I'm...Not entirely sure why though, we were at each others throats most of the time."  
"I see, was the decision a spur of the moment or had you had a discussion about it?" (Y/N) asked, finally understanding Dean's interest in the matter.  
"It was all so sudden actually, we were arguing one minute, then deciding to have another go for Lara's sake the next."  
"Right. Thank you for your time Miss...."  
"Constantine."  
"Miss. Constantine. If you think of anything else, just give us a call." Dean says whilst handing her a card.  
"Of course, Agents." With that they both left the house. (Y/N) decided to be the one to call Sam and tell him of the news they had found. "Anything?" Sams voice rings through the speaker.  
"You'll never guess who's parents decided to magically stick together ten years ago."  
"Lara's?"  
"The one and only. So definitely Hell Hound. You find anything?"  
"Yeah, a family of two...uh...The Oswald's. The mother's daughter survived stage four cancer and is still fit and healthy to this day."  
"How long?"  
"Ten years today." (Y/N) looks towards Dean and mouths 'Hunting Tonight'. "I've got a really bad feeling about this guys, something's not right."   
"Stop being a wuss (Y/N)"  
"Shut it Dean....We're on our way Sam."  
___________________________________________________________________________

They followed Ms. Oswald all day, when night fell she went out back towards the barn. The boys and (Y/N) followed closely behind. When they were heading towards the barn, they lost sight of the woman they were tailing. "Where'd she go?" (Y/N) whispered. Suddenly, they each froze as they heard growling coming from behind them. Turning they saw nothing was there but the growling was getting closer. "I told you something was wrong."  
"Hell Hound." Sam unnecessarily confirmed.  
"RUN!" Dean shouted. They headed towards the barn, Sam ahead of the others as he was fastest. When they reached the barn they closed the door and blocked it behind them.  
It all becomes too much for (Y/N), the loud growling. The fear of death. She put her head into her hands and started to cry. Sam and Dean looked at her, no idea how to get out of the situation. The Angels were grounded, she couldn't fly out. They had promised Cas, they would look out and protect her and now look. They have gotten another person in a deadly situation. They both approached her, Sam sitting next to her and wrapping his arm comfortingly around her shaking shoulders. Dean kneeling in front of her. Both apologising for getting her into this mess, arguing with each other over whose fault it was, then apologising some more.

(Y/N) started shaking more. This time however, for a different reason. Laughing. She was Laughing. She lifted her head to show no tears on her face and that she was full of laughter. The boys looked at her thoroughly confused. (Y/N) then gets up, walking toward the barn door. Before Sam or Dean could protest or stop her, she was already speaking. "Skylar! Down girl!" The Hell Hounds growling ceased immediately. "Good girl, go home now, good Skylar!" The only sound was of the Hell Hound leaving the barn and heading away. Sam and Dean were staring at (Y/N) astonished. "Wha...?" Suddenly the door opens up revealing one smirking Crowley and a certain someone's twin angel, who couldn't control his laughing any more. "Happy Halloween Boys!" (Y/N) says towards the very confused brothers.  
"Wait...you?...the hound...but what about the case?" Sam asked once he figured out which question he wanted answered first.  
"Was never real!" Gabriel replied, looking altogether way to smug for the brother's liking. Crowley walks toward (Y/N) wrapping his arms around her waist. "That was perfect love." He says smirking, his smirk then softening into a smile as he looks into her eyes, "I love you, my queen." You had only just managed an 'I love you' back to Crowley before Dean ruined the moment by shouting "You planned this" Pointing very rudely at (Y/N).  
"Yep!" was the chipper reply.  
"And That, is why I hate Halloween." Dean mumbles sulkily.


End file.
